


Gemma Teller Acrostic Poem

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Gemma Teller Morrow/Jax Teller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gemma Teller Acrostic Poem

Gemma Teller Acrostic

Genuinely tough,  
ever present  
Matriarch of the  
Motorcycle club,  
All heart for her family.

Truth like an onion,  
Every  
Layer well hidden.  
Lies becoming real over time.  
Emerging in bits  
Revealing themselves whole.


End file.
